Memories of before
by Last.one.02
Summary: Tony and Ziva are having a boring night with no work in bullpen. Tony reminds his former partner. Surprise in the end. Set in season 7 I think. Read and review :  !


Memories of before...

_***flashback***_

_Tony, Gibbs and Ducky went to the Airforce 1, to see a dead naval officer. As Ducky was the M.E., he had the body on his watch. As everybody left the plane, Gibbs gave Tony a order to see the pilot and take off or get the hell out of there as Gibbs said. He heard some talking down, where the body was._

_'' Gibbs, the pilot won't take off until the secret services chick gives us ( he sees Kate there ) thumbs up, '' Tony said climbing down the stairs._

_Ducky first looked at Tony, then at Gibbs and Kate._

_'' I think that just made it my team, '' Kate said to Gibbs._

_'' No, that just means that I have to hijack the airforce 1. Tony escort agent Todd out of this aircraft and close the hatch, '' Gibbs said looking at Kate and then walking away._

_'' You are not serious, '' Kate said running after him, '' Wait ! Hey, okay. Your team, only becauseI don't to delay us further by having to shoot you, '' Kate said getting to stairway, while Gibbs was on half way up. The shook hands._

_Tony went to close to hatch, there Fornell was about to climb into the plane._

_'' Sorry we overbooked the flight, '' he said and closed to door, leaving Fornell down there furious._

_That was the first meeting on NCIS and secret services agent Caitlin Todd, who became NCIS special agent pretty soon. _

_And that was the first time Tony met Kate, but they became friends really fast and also Abby took her in fast. Kate saved him at some point, since he was alone working with Gibbs before, well there was Vivian, but she was not there long. Mostly just him and Gibbs, but then Kate came and McGee and... everything went better... But also the good times were, when he and Kate were alone with Gibbs, it was fun and exciting, more than it is now. After Kate Ziva took her place, but it was different. When he first saw Kate his jaw fell open – she was gorgeous and everything he was looking in woman. She was different and perfect that way. Kate got the work he was doing and why, she was doing the same after all. She was good, perfect and the one from the first look._

_***flashback***_

Tony sat behind his desk, across Ziva, who was working. It was a late afternoon, and a slow one. Gibbs had gone somewhere a long time ago and McGee was doing god knows what in Abby's lab and also out of Gibbs's sight. They had no case, nothing to investigate, only some papers to deal with, mostly it was Ziva's job.

_***flashback***_

_Tony went back to the truck to see Kate there arguing with some men, who didn't want to let her to the crime scene. Said there was a trouble with identifying her from the photo or something. So Tony let her inside._

_'' Look who I found, '' he said to Gibbs when he walked back with Kate._

_Kate explained that she had troubles getting through._

_Then Tony noticed her coming there with heels. And Ducky telling that it is her first crime scene with NCIS, after she was impressed with body on top of the car, halfway inside the car. _

_Gibbs smiled at her heels too and handed her boots._

_'' Welcome to NCIS, '' Gibbs said._

_'' How did you know my size ? '' Kate asked as he took out the boots from the box._

_Gibbs just smiled and put NCIS cap on her._

_'' Put them on. Can't work on a field on high heels, '' Gibbs said and walked away._

_'' Depends on the kind of work you're doing '' Tony added and smiled._

_'' Your mind DiNozzo gamuts from X to XXX, '' Kate said and followed Gibbs._

_'' Yeah ? '' Tony asked._

_'' Photos Tony, '' Gibbs yelled from the distance._

_Tony took photos and discussed the fact that Gibbs had his phones off and was unreachable with Ducky. Came out that it was his anniversary with 3rd wife, who calls him unstoppable at this time._

_A glimpse outside and he saw Kate walking up with Gibbs. She had her tweed suit on with combat boots. He took a photo of them._

_'' Thanks DiNozzo, '' Kate said with sarcasm._

_'' Hey, you could be the NCIS poster girl in that outfit, '' he said and smiled._

_Kate also smiled a bit._

_***flashback***_

'' Ouch, '' Tony said as he was hit by a pen – Ziva threw it.

'' What are you thinking ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Nothing really, '' Tony said and closed his mind to his computer.

Before he could do some work or anything another memory came to his mind.

_***flashback***_

_Tony was work early and whole morning was looking for a case, anything that is possible, because they had sexual harassment lecture that day for all agents not working on cases. After awhile Kate arrived to work. They had a small talk, then Tony was back into looking cases. Soon Gibbs walked in with a cup of coffee on his hand._

_'' Hey, '' Tony said._

_'' Good morning. How was your weekend ? '' Kate asked._

_'' What do we got ? '' Gibbs asked._

_'' So much of a small talk, '' Kate said to herself mostly._

_'' Car crash in Quantico last night no banalities, '' Tony said._

_'' Next, '' Gibbs said._

_'' Petty officer got shot lifting the blooming dales, '' Tony said._

_'' Is there anything worth over 50 grands in blooming dales DiNozzo ? '' Gibbs asked._

_'' I don't think so, '' Tony said._

_'' Then why would we handle it ? Next, '' Gibbs said._

_'' Aah... I heard a rumor about extacy rail in gym, '' Tony said._

_'' You heard a rumor ? '' Gibbs asked._

_'' Oh he has been looking for a case. Any case since I came in this morning, '' Kate interrupted._

_''All agents, not working active cases, are to attend a sexual harassment lecture at the NCIS Human Resource Center at 09.30 hours, today, '' Tony said quoting a memo._

_'' I can not sit through another one of those, I will shoot myself, '' Gibbs said._

_'' They actually train you guys how to harass ? '' Kate asked in disbelief, Gibbs sent her a dirty look, '' Hey, I'm kidding, except for Tony, '' she added._

_'' The last time, Kate, I was only trying to get my seat belt on, '' Tony said looking at her._

_'' Right! Seat belt, '' Kate said._

_Gibbs's phone rang, which meant a case and they were on the way._

_'' Yesh ! '' Tony cheered as he was grabbing his gear._

_'' Shotgun, '' Kate said already moving._

_'' I hate when she does that, '' Tony said and followed Kate._

_Now thinking back, there they never attended sexual harassment lecture with Kate. He had been there before Kate and after Kate, but not with her. Wonder what she would have learned ? If she would have tested new skills on him or someone else ? But there are always those ifs and whens, but that is another thing he never found out, though it would have been fun of course._

_***flashback***_

Tony smiled at the memory.

'' What is wrong with you today ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Nothing, '' Tony said still smiling.

'' What is on your computer ? '' Ziva asked and walked over to Tony's desk.

'' Your wallpaper is funny ? '' Ziva asked seeing that it was the only thing on his screen..

'' It's nothing Ziva, get back to work, '' Tony said.

Ziva glared at her and went back to her desk. Tony at the same time took out a papers and looked at them, when another memory took over.

_***flashback***_

_Tony and Kate were going through the information in dead marine's diary. They were on a ship, and had just counted minutes before the bomb on ship will explode. After discussing it, they found out that the bomb is in the captain's office, as he was the head of the crew. Realizing that they both ran as fast as they could to the captain, who was talking with Gibbs._

_'' Is this some kind of NCIS protocol ? '' the captain asked as Kate rushed into the room followed by Tony._

_'' Stop the boat, '' Kate demanded._

_'' It's a ship, '' Gibbs corrected._

_'' It's the skipper, '' Kate said._

_'' Where are you about this time every day ? '' Tony asked._

_'' I don't see what this has... '' the captain said, but was interrupted._

_'' Just answer the question, sir, '' Tony said again._

_'' Here, every day, '' the captain answered._

_'' We gotta go, now, '' Kate demanded._

_'' Go, go, go, '' Gibbs said as the moved out of the room into the hall and kept on moving._

_The ran and just when they turned the corner, the explosion arrived. Gibbs and captain were down on the floor. Tony and Kate were a little front standing._

_'' You alright ? '' Tony asked Kate and had his hand on her shoulder._

_Kate nod and Tony removed his hand and looked back to others. They were alright._

_After awhile, packing in the room they stayed in the ship. They made a talk about not realizing reality and fantasy. _

_'' I'm so happy my parents pushed me into sports in high school, '' Tony said and put his cap on._

_Kate and Gibbs turned to leave the room._

_'' Aren't you interested at all what I bought you back from Puerto Rico ? '' Tony asked._

_'' Fine, '' Gibbs said._

_'' Sure, '' Kate said at the same time with Gibbs. _

_They turned to Tony on doorway._

_Kate looked inside of the bag, that Tony gave her._

_'' You gotta be kidding, '' she said._

_'' It's bikini. 2 pieces, '' Tony explained._

_'' A bottom, '' Kate said and took it from the bag. '' And a hat ? '' she asked taking the hat._

_'' Puerto Rico, '' Tony said._

_'' Any chance that you are gonna try this on ? '' Gibbs asked Kate._

_'' You first, '' Kate said and threw it to Gibbs's face. He caught it._

_'' Trust me, I'm not gonna fit, '' Gibbs said._

_'' Pigs. I work with Pigs, '' Kate stated._

_Tony gave Gibbs a package. He wrapped it open and it was a book._

_'' It's a fantasy RPG book, complete with character sheets and dices. Baby steps Gibbs, baby steps, '' Tony said and patted his shoulder._

_'' It's in Spanish, '' Gibbs said._

_'' There's just no pleasing you, is there ? '' Tony asked his boss._

_Gibbs and Kate left seconds before Tony, he grabbed his stuff and the bikini from desk, where Gibbs put that._

_In fact he never saw her in those bikinis, but he knew she had those, because he left the hat on her desk and she took it home that night and bottom was with her. He had a conversation about it with her and she mentioned maybe trying those on even. About this memory was the thing that he could never forget – it was the first time he had physical contact with her and she was okay with that. It was the first time they had contact that was wanted. He had a hand on her shoulder to show her he cared, but he never knew if she got the meaning. Despite that it was a great memory, great staying on ship. _

_***flashback***_

'' What is it now ? '' Ziva asked seeing Tony smile again.

'' Good times Ziva, good times, '' Tony said.

'' I am not getting any of this, '' Ziva said.

'' It was all before your time, '' Tony said and lost the smile. Yeah, Kate was no longer there, but Ziva is. And she is also fun, or something.

_***flashback***_

_Gibbs, Tony and Kate were walking on a plane, that was going to take them to ship, where Gibbs's ex-team member was working and needed Gibbs's help. Stan Burley was the name of the guy,_

_''Just accept the fact that you're going to get lost, '' Tony picked on Kate._

_''Why do you assume I'm going to? '' Kate asked.  
''Because everyone does. Carrier is a big and confusing place first time on board, '' Tonny explained._

_''Duly noted,'' Kate said.  
''Numbers are stencilled on the bulkheads. First one tells you the deck level - they're called bull's-eyes, '' Gibbs started explaining.  
''Deck level, '' Kate repeated.  
''Second one, the frame number. Third tells you the compartment's position in relation to the ship's centre line. The last letter tells you what the space is used for, '' Gibbs went on explaining.  
''Crossing from port to starboard or starboard to port isn't as simple as going straight across, '' Tony added.  
''Sometimes you gotta go up one deck and down another, '' Gibbs said.  
''Or down one deck and up another, '' Tony added again.  
''Sometimes two, '' Gibbs said.  
''It's frustrating, '' Tony teased.  
''Not to mention confusing. But you'll get the hang of it... '' Gibbs started.  
''...After you get lost a few times, '' Tony finished._

_Kate just shook her head with the knowledge and they went on a plane.  
_

_They were going back to plane after solving the case. They just had to say goodbye to Stan and then go on board. Tony was clearly out of character since Stan had so good relationship with Gibbs and he didn't. Gibbs seemed to respect Stan._

_'' It's not the same thing, you know, '' Kate said to Tony.  
'' What? '' Tony came back to reality from his thoughts.  
''Well, you and Gibbs, Burley and Gibbs, '' Kate explained.  
'' I don't know what you're talking about, '' Tony lied.  
'' It was a different dynamic, y'know? A different time. You can't compare the relationships, '' Kate said.  
'' Who's comparing?'' Tony asked.  
''All I'm saying is that...things on the surface are not always the same as when you put them in context with the way they actually developed, you know, under the surface, kinda, '' Kate said.  
'' I have no idea what you said, '' Tony was confused.  
'' Neither do I. But the intent was sincere, '' Kate said and smiled._

_They went on a plane and flew back home._

_He saw someone who worked with Gibbs and actually was in good terms with him, He had never seen something like that before. It was sad actually, because he was not so good with Gibbs, but Kate tried to make him feel better. It doesn't matter that neither of them got what she said, but it was funny. It meant to him that she cared about him too, at least he wanted to see it like that. She could always make him feel better, when he was down and that moment he was down of course. He thought of her the best and in other situation he would have made the same she did for her. At least tried. To think, maybe now he is in situation, where Gibbs respects him and he is making his boss proud too. He is getting there._

_***flashback***_

'' Something is wrong with you and I wanna know what, '' Ziva said as she was getting mad.

'' Nothing, can't I be happy, '' Tony said and smiled.

'' No-one is that happy on one day and so pain in the tush on the other day, '' Ziva said.

'' Ass, pain in the ass is the expression, '' Tony corrected.

'' You gotta tell me about these things, '' Ziva ordered.

'' I am not asking about your past, am I ? '' Tony shot back.

'' It is not the same, '' Ziva said.

'' I say it is, '' Tony said and looked at his screen.

Ziva looked like she wanted to say something, but she never did. Well, even if she said something, then Tony wouldn't have heard it because he was in next memory.

_***flashback***_

_It was their trip to Guantanamo bay where they first met Paula Cassidy – NCIS special agent. It was their morning in there and Tony was asleep in his room. He was half-way awake and turning himself. He opened his eyes and iguana was staring at him._

_'' Gaaaaah ! God ! '' Tony yelled as he jumped out of the bed and found his weapon across the room, loaded it and pointed it to the iguana._

_'' Halt ! '' he yelled as first Gibbs came into the room with loaded weapon and pointing it to Tony at first and then to iguana Right after him Kate arrived pointing to the iguana._

_Gibbs lowered the weapon when he realized what it was. Kate was still shocked, possibly tired, but she too lowered the gun. _

_Tony was gasping the hole time. _

_Gibbs and Kate turned to look at Tony. He looked down, what they were looking at. Kate winked at him and he took a chair to hide the embarrassment._

_'' I need coffee, '' Gibbs said and left. _

_Kate looked after him and then left also, after smiling at Tony. _

_It was embarrassing of course, but he saw Kate out of her character and in sleeping clothes. She looked hot. This night was the first one, when he sneaked to her room and they spent the night together. At that time, they were talking only and just joking, but nothing serious. Not yet. They got closer after the trip of course and also had a couple of dinners together and lunch on certain days._

_***flashback***_

Tony was still looking at the screen. Yep, that was a good memory, that was a long time ago now. He met Paula Cassidy the first time and also it was the first time they had a trip to somewhere with Kate in the team.

'' What the hell is wrong with you seriously ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Nothing for the last time, '' Tony said.

'' Something is going on, and I feel it, '' Ziva said.

'' You have to work with your gut feeling, '' Tony said and took the case file and started working for the first time in that night, but his working didn't last long. Another past event came to his mind.

_***flashback***_

_Tony and Kate were in shooting range._

_'' Shooters at the position, '' was announced from the speakers._

_'' Nervous, Kate ? '' Tony asked._

_'' Shaking, '' Kate was sarcastic._

_The signal was announced and they started shooting._

_'' Cease fire. Cease fire. Clear and lock all weapons. All locked. Now shooters check your targets, '' came from speakers as they put away the weapons._

_'' You nervous, Tony ? '' Kate teased as they walked to check the targets._

_'' Nice tactical reload, '' Tony replied._

_Tony saw the targets and started laughing._

_'' You only got your guy twice, I win, '' Tony said laughing._

_'' What are you talking about ? You shot the hostage's ear off, '' Kate protested._

_'' She'll live, '' Tony defended himself._

_'' Yeah, without an ear, '' Kate said._

_'' It's not bad. Both of you, not bad, '' Gibbs walked up and said. '' Of course these targets don't shoot back, '' he added._

_'' That must be next week, '' Kate said._

_'' Kate, I think you're holding back. Shoot with confidence. Relax your shoulders, '' Gibbs said, with last sentence he gave a quick massage to her shoulders._

_'' Tony... '' Gibbs said and looked at Tony's targets. '' It's a nice grouping, '' he added._

_'' So I win, '' Tony said._

_'' Oh, we're getting just warmed up, '' Gibbs said and smiled a little._

_'' Give me your cover, '' Gibbs said to Tony and held out his hand._

_'' What for ? '' Tony asked._

_Gibbs moved his head a little right and smiled to let Tony know the reason._

_'' Oh, right, '' Tony said and gave him his cap._

_Gibbs took out a tape and put it on the tape._

_'' Oh, come on boss. I've been breaking that cap in for three months. I love that cap, '' Tony protested._

_'' Then don't shoot it, '' Kate said and smiled._

_Gibbs finished putting his cap on the hostage's head and went to Kate. She gave him her cap, but Gibbs smiled a little and then put it back on her head. Instead he took her PDA._

_'' Do you back this up ? '' Gibbs said._

_'' Oh, no, no, Gibbs. Come on ! My whole life is in that thing. Gibbs, come on, '' Kate protested._

_'' Then don't shoot it, '' Gibbs said and walked away smiling._

_When Gibbs was in distance, Kate and Tony were walking slowly back._

_'' We screw this up, I have a suggestion, '' Kate said._

_'' What ? '' Tony asked in anger._

_'' We break into Gibbs's basement and we set his boat on fire, '' Kate proposed._

_'' That's cold, Kate. I knew there was a reason I liked you, '' Tony said._

_Gibbs's phone rang and he talked about dealing with a case. There were questions from Kate and Tony, came out that there was a dead marine, who was calling his wife and saying that he is alive._

_'' On the firing line. Ready on the right, ready on the left, '' was announced._

_'' Fire. Let's see how you do under pressure, '' Gibbs said and put the pads on._

_'' I'll bring the lighter fluid, '' Tony said._

_'' Deal, '' Kate said and they both started shooting._

_After the shooting Kate had a hole in her PDA and Tony had 2 in his cap. Kate was willing to give him her cap, but came out that insurance didn't cover the bullet holes in her PDA. They still didn't set his boat on a fire. That's the reason he is still alive and Kate got a little longer life, because after burning down Gibbs's boat they would have been dead of course._

_Later they were solving the case and flying to Colombia. They were taking the plain, with not that much comfort. They were through the night and really arriving soon. Gibbs had slept the whole flight, while Kate started trowing up and Tony was not feeling that good either. After the first time airplane bounced Kate was thrown back to the wall. The second time she had her hand on his leg. After that they both fastened the seat belt and made it through the night._

_Gibbs woke up and got strange looks from Kate and Tony._

_'' Morning. Sleep well ? '' Gibbs was cheerful in the morning._

_'' If by well you mean violently throwing up all night and bouncing around like rag dolls, '' Kate started._

_'' Then yeah, boss, we slept very well. Thanks for asking, '' Tony finished._

_'' Oh, you get used to it, '' Gibbs said._

_'' That's what I'm afraid of, '' Kate said._

_'' Sir, we'll be landing in about 30 minutes, '' staff sergeant said and gave Gibbs coffee._

_'' Did you hear back from the embassy yet, staff sergeant ? '' Gibbs asked._

_'' The marines are expecting you. They won't let Canton's partner leave his office until you get there, '' staff sergeant said._

_'' Okay. My compliments to the pilots, '' Gibbs said and the staff sergeant left._

_Kate stood from her seat and looked around._

_'' Whatcha looking for Kate ? '' Gibbs asked._

_'' Uh, the ladies room, '' Kate said._

_Gibbs and Tony just laughed a little._

_'' Okay, the man's room, '' Kate tried to correct herself._

_'' There's no man's room Kate, '' Gibbs said._

_'' Then how the hell am I supposed to go to the bathroom ? '' Kate asked._

_Gibbs offered a plastic bag to her._

_'' You're kidding, right ? '' Kate asked._

_Gibbs shook his head._

_'' No way, forget it. I can wait, '' Kate was sure and sat down._

_'' Great, suit yourself, '' Gibbs said._

_Tony hold a blanket out for her as she sat down. She sat down for a moment and then held out her hand for a bag, which Gibbs gave to her. She stood up and looked around for a place to go._

_'' Damn it. Where ? '' Kate asked._

_'' Well, if you want some privacy, probably go down behind those boxes there, '' Gibbs recommended and pointed the way._

_'' God I miss air force one, '' Kate complained and went to ''the bathroom.''_

_He loved her angry, she was cute, at least he thought so. Guess Kate never knew it, but it was one of the reasons, why he always annoyed her. Never admitting he loved when she elbowed him, but guess, now she never knows and it doesn't matter anymore. Oh, and also that made Tony even train his abs, just an hope that she feels his muscular body. But the place they were going was not that good and they were exhausted. On their way back they were both very sleepy and he had his arm around her while she had her head on his shoulder. Gibbs of course saw none of that. That was the first time they were cuddling or something close to that. He also kissed her head, and the first kiss to her happened the same night on plane, that made her very sick._

_***flashback***_

Ziva shot another glance at Tony as he smiled.

'' What is wrong with you Tony ? You are not yourself today, '' Ziva asked.

'' Yeah, '' Tony said.

Ziva again tried to say something, but her phone rang.

'' You want my emergency contact number ? '' she asked on phone.

Tony didn't pay attention anymore, he was already flashing back.

_***flashback***_

_Kate and Tony were in office and Kate was talking on phone. It was about a person for her emergency contact._

_'' It's my sister number. I always use her as my emergency contact, '' Kate said to phone._

_'' No, she lives in Miami, '' she said._

_Tony threw a paper ball into trash can._

_'' What difference does it make if she is local or not ? '' Kate asked._

_Another paper ball to the trash can._

_'' Well, no, of course I could get a number of someone in town, '' she said._

_Tony was pointing at himself._

_'' Uh, it's just that... I'll have to call them first to make sure it's alright, '' Kate said._

_Tony stood up and moved to her desk._

_'' Fine, I'll call you back, '' Kate said._

_Tony was right there looking at her._

_'' I'll be your emergency contact, '' Tony offered._

_'' Thanks. I'll get somebody else, '' Kate refused his offer._

_'' Yeah, what's wrong with me ? '' Tony asked._

_'' Where do I start ? '' Kate asked._

_'' They never call, they just need a number, '' Tony said and threw another paper ball to trash can._

_'' How do you do that ? '' Kate asked and pointed to shot, that Tony made without even looking._

_'' First team Ohio state. So what do you say ? '' Tony asked._

_'' Fine. Just don't make a big deal out of it, '' Kate agreed._

_'' Great. So, um, what are my responsibilities ? Are there financial ramifications ? Like do I need to give blood if you get hurt ? '' Tony asked._

_'' This is what I was talking about making a big deal out of it, '' Kate interrupted._

_''...and sort of check out the floor plan... '' Tony kept on going._

_'' Oh, forget it. Forget it, okay ? I'll just um... I'll ask Abby, '' Kate said._

_'' Suit yourself, '' Tony said._

_Abby was just walking up with a paper on her hands._

_'' Whoa, are you guys Libras ? '' Abby asked._

_'' No, '' Tony and Kate replied._

_'' They are so screwed this week, '' Abby said and walked away._

_Kate opened her mouth to ask Abby, but she was already gone. Instead Gibbs was walking up._

_'' Why don't you ask Gibbs ? '' Tony asked._

_'' Maybe I will, '' Kate said._

_Gibbs walked past them with 2 cups of coffee and an angry face._

_'' Why is he carrying 2 cups of coffee today ? '' Kate asked._

_'' I don't know and I don't want to know, but it probably has something to do with one of his ex-wives, '' Tony said._

_Gibbs received a phone call and they got a case. After grabbing his stuff Tony walked to Kate's desk, while she had to call Ducky._

_'' You know I have call waiting for emergencies. I don't think Gibbs even knows what call waiting is, '' he said and walked away while she looked back at him._

_Actually he never knew if she wrote his name and number there, but it doesn't matter anymore. He had a feeling that she might consider that, but really doubted if she really wrote his name down. But maybe she did. But it really doesn't matter anymore. Even if she didn't put his name down as he thought, they had fun and they became really close. Yeah, he captured her heart or she took his, but the fact is that they had something special. Something he and Ziva don't have._

_***flashback*** _

Tony looked up at Ziva, she was working, but really fast glared at him.

'' What ? '' she asked.

'' Nothing, '' Tony said and turned his look away.

Nah, she is not the same, he thought. Then he looked at her desk and saw not opened letter and that reminded him another morning in NCIS with Kate.

_***flashback***_

_The mailman was bringing the mail. Tony got letters from Lisa and Debbie and he was very loud about that. Kate was obviously not so happy about it._

_'' Since when did you start giving women your work address ? '' She asked._

_'' Oh, since I broke up with Michelle, '' he said._

_'' The social worker ? '' Kate asked and payed more attention._

_'' Yeah, we had a little misunderstanding, '' he said._

_'' Like what ? '' she was curious._

_'' Well, she was under the impression that we were in an exclusive relationship, '' he said._

_'' Oh, imagine that. So, what happened ? '' Kate asked._

_'' She broke into my apartment and filled my closet with dog crap, '' Tony said_

_'' Ha ! Really ? I knew there was a reason I liked her, '' Kate was teasing him._

_'' I still have her number. Maybe you two can get together and boil rabbits or something, '' he was sarcastic. _

_'' Not my style Tony, I would just shoot you, '' Kate smiled._

_'' And that would be the reason for rule number 12, '' Gibbs said as he was on his desk and shook the box that he got form mail. _

_'' Rule twelve ? '' Kate asked._

_'' Never date a co-worker, '' Gibbs said and sat down._

_Tony hid his letters._

_'' Come on director wants to see us. Now, '' Gibbs said as he walked to stairs with Tony and Kate after him._

_Well, after the rule was said they shared a look, only because they had dinner the day before and then the day before that and were planning to go out today also. He smiled a little, they can deal with his rules later of course. She is way too perfect to ruin a chance because of a rule. He can resign if it is serious and Gibbs finds out._

_***flashback***_

Tony was back from his memory. Ziva was throwing papers on trash bin and Tony went to her desk, because of that. He had really never seen what was on her desk.

'' Well, Ziva, what do we have here ? '' he smiled as he walked there.

'' None of your business, '' Ziva said and hid a photo frame.

'' Now I am curios. Beside you want to know everything about my memories, so show me the photo and I might share with you, '' Tony offered a deal.

'' Fine, but you won't say anything to Gibbs, he might not understand, '' Ziva said.

'' Sure, '' Tony was now really curios.

Ziva showed him photo. It was made when Ziva was younger. She was on photo with her father Eli David, then her younger sister Tali, who is dead, a guy, who is Ari Haswari, only younger and then Ziva of course. 2 out of 4 are dead at this moment and the other 2 are not so safe either. Ari was the man Tony looked at – the bastard. He killed Kate.

'' Satisfied ? '' Ziva was getting angry.

'' Yes, '' Tony said and walked back to his desk.

Ari... He even remembered the first time they met. It was when Kate, Ducky and Gerald were held in hostage in autopsy and Gibbs was shot.

_***flashback***_

_After Kate was held hostage she was sitting in bullpen across Tony. Gibbs was in hospital, since he was shot. Tony and Kate were discussing the situation. Tony's attention was fully on Kate when she said she felt it._

_'' You felt it ? How close did you get to feel it ? '' Tony asked. He stood up and walked up to her desk._

_'' Close enough to touch him ? With you hand or did you touch him with... ? '' he asked and sat on her table next to computer. She interrupted him._

_'' Close enough to stab him with a knife in my hand, '' Kate was firm._

_'' And you didn't ? '' Tony asked._

_'' No, '' Kate said and looked down to papers._

_Tony looked a little closer to her._

_'' Stockholm syndrome ? '' he asked._

_'' You can't identify with your captor in an hour, '' Kate said._

_'' I don't know. Maybe it is like falling in love. It can happen, '' Tony said and snapped. '' like that, '' he added._

_He walked back to the his table and looked at her while she looked back at him. She was thinking. _

_Tony felt that the snap was just what he needed to confirm the fact that he is falling for her. Or already had fallen and now is in love, but yet another thing that doesn't matter anymore. In fact that day he was scared because of her, and after finding out she was so close with Ari, he was jealous. That is true and there is nothing he could have done to prevent that. That night he took her home and they had their sleepover. At that time, there was nothing else than sleeping in same bad – no activities included. Next morning everything went back to normal, except the fact the relationship had begun. The next night they had first official date in new Chinese place, and Gibbs even might know that, he never knew if he overheard the conversation or was he too busy looking at Ari's photo on his screen. _

_***flashback***_

'' Tony ! '' Ziva threw an paperclip to him.

'' What ? '' he was annoyed to be brought back from the lovely memory.

'' You promised to tell me what's on your mind, '' Ziva said.

'' What do you want to hear ? '' Tony asked.

'' Something about things before my time, '' Ziva said.

'' Before probie's time too ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes, when only you, Kate and Gibbs were here, '' Ziva said.

'' I have to think of something, '' Tony said and started digging in his memories. '' I think I have one, that you might actually like. It is about me, Kate and Gibbs. That's when I found out a fact about Kate, '' he added.

_***flashback***_

_Tony and Kate walk out of the elevator. They were in a middle of conversation._

_'' It's 3 o'clock in the morning, you hear strange noise in your house. What do you do ? '' Tony asked._

_'' Slide a pistol from under my pillow and go after the guy, '' Kate answered._

_'' I'm talking about the real people here Kate. Why do they always feel the need to go look ? '' Tony wondered._

_'' It's called human nature Tony, '' Kate said easily._

_'' Aah, let me guess. You're that person in a horror movie that decides that since all your friends are dead you really need to check out the demonic breathing noise coming from the basement ? '' Tony said and smiled._

_'' Look that beats being the girl, who twists her ankle and gets everyone else killed, '' she smiled._

_'' You sleep with a gun under your pillow every night ? '' Tony asked getting serious._

_'' It depends, '' she said._

_'' On what ? '' he asked._

_'' On who I'm sleeping with, '' she cheered and bumped into Gibbs. '' Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Tony just asked what I was doing if a man came to my bedroom and I said it depends. I mean it doesn't depend on a man. Tony could you help me out here ? '' Kate rambled after stepping back from Gibbs. And she turned to Tony after saying that._

_'' She sleeps with a gun, boss, '' Tony said._

_'' Is that true ? '' Gibbs asked._

_'' Sort of... sometimes... Yes, '' Kate admitted._

_'' Good girl, '' Gibbs said and smiled._

_After that they went on with a case._

_***flashback***_

Tony was thinking of that memory, but he said no words to Ziva.

'' Come on talk to me about that memory, '' Ziva demanded.

'' Sorry, Ziva. I can't, these things are private, '' Tony said.

'' I shared a photo with you, '' Ziva said.

'' Yeah. But there is a man that I hate, even though he is dead, '' Tony said in anger.

'' Ari. Yes. Tony, you can't do this to me, '' she was even more angry.

**ding**

Gibbs walked out of the elevator to the bullpen where Ziva and Tony were sitting.

'' What are you doing here so late ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' What are you doing here, boss ? '' Tony asked.

'' Couldn't sleep, '' Gibbs said.

'' Couldn't sleep, '' Tony said and smiled

Gibbs sent a little smile.

'' Gibbs. Something is wrong with Tony. He has been smiling all evening and then there is the thing, he says something about things before my time and everything. I am not getting it at all, '' Ziva said.

'' Is that true ? '' Gibbs asked and looked at Tony.

Tony nod.

'' There is nothing wrong with my boy, '' Gibbs said.

'' You didn't see him... Wait, you just called him your boy ? '' Ziva was confused.

'' He has been here the longest. You are here so late, McGee joined later too, Kate was here in the middle of Tony's time. He was here 2 years before Kate. I think it is the final time to call him my boy. He is here, I trust him, he has my back and he would never left me out in a cold, '' Gibbs said.

'' I am not getting it, '' Ziva said.

'' There is nothing to get, everything is fine Ziva, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah, the boy is thinking about the first time he broke one of my rules completely and really being aware of that, '' Gibbs said.

'' You knew ? '' Tony asked and wiped off the smile.

'' Oh yeah. I saw it all, I knew it all. I am Gibbs and I know everything, I thought you knew, '' Gibbs said.

'' Well yeah, but you never said anything. You never warned me or anything, '' Tony was confused now.

'' I was wondering when you are coming to tell me about the little affair, '' Gibbs smiled.

'' Um, well... to be honest, we thought about it. And she was in contact with her buddies from Secret Services and she talked about chance of coming back there and they agreed. We were going to talk to you after her protection detail is over, but after that... '' Tony stopped.

'' I knew. Next time when you want something to be secret, then act like you don't care. Don't look so jealous or anything. Just be normal, '' Gibbs said.

'' Sorry boss, '' Tony said.

'' Now I am completely lost, '' Ziva said after overhearing the conversation.

'' Nothing. It was all before your time, '' Gibbs said.

'' Tony said the same, '' Ziva said.

'' Don't worry Ziva. Tony is just flashing back, '' Gibbs said and smiled at Tony.

Tony smiled at Gibbs too and that pissed Ziva off. She went to ladies room.

'' Don't worry. I won't tell her you proposed once and almost got married. And the lucky lady was your partner Caitlin Todd, '' Gibbs said.

'' Thank you boss. But I am not into her anyway, '' Tony said.

'' You only have 1 partner to fall with, '' Gibbs said.

'' And in our case both are dead, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah, they are, but... we are not and it is time to move on, '' Gibbs said.

'' Or take a trip down a memory lane, to the memories of before, '' Tony added.

'' Yeah, or we can go on a trip into past, '' Gibbs agreed and they both went to their memories of before.

*****NCIS*****

**Okay, I used the scenes from epis 1.01 Yankee White, 1.02 Hung out to dry, 1.03 Seadog, 1.04 The immortals, 1.06 High seas, 1.08 Minimum security, 1.09 Marine down, 1.14 The good samaritan, 1.15 Enigma, 1.16 Bete Noire, 1.17 The truth is out there, 1.18 UnSEALed. I apologize if some conversations are not like they are supposed to, possible I didn't catch all the words right, but I was doing my best. Um, there are memories, the conversations are true, but the story with the memory is fiction. And I own nothing, 'cause if I did Kate would be alive and Tate would have happened. **

**Liina**


End file.
